Strawberries and Cream
by Hikari ni Michita Sora
Summary: In between each red slice he carefully arranged a swirl of whipped cream, piping the white mixture delicately so that each one was identical.


Title: Strawberries and Cream

Rating: K

Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel (ish)

Words:

Comment: This is for casissoda. I'm sorry it's not M-rated. Sebastian was in a mood to play with young Ciel and there's not a chance in hell I'm writing shota.

* * *

Sebastian finished the cake off with fresh strawberries, sliced perfectly into the shape of hearts. The red juice from the fruit stained the white icing beneath. In between each red slice he carefully arranged a swirl of whipped cream, piping the white mixture delicately so that each one was identical. He then stepped back, admiring his work.

Behind him Bard, Finny and Maylene applauded his efforts. He ignored it. This cake was no better, nor worse, than his others. If there was one thing that Sebastian knew, it was that his desserts were always perfection to the highest degree. Demons didn't fail in baking. They were exceptional at anything to do with heat after all.

He transferred the cake to the serving tray and covered it to prevent any mishaps. He didn't want Maylene to trip and face plant into the cake and for him to have to start again. He undid the apron and hung it up, ignoring the way that Maylene ran her hands over the cloth after he did. He knew about the maid's oh-so-sweet crush on him, but he ignored her. If she could gain some comfort from his residual body heat left on a dirty apron, then he would leave her to it. He was only concerned with the wishes of one person.

He could feel Ciel thinking about him. It was almost bordering on obsession. Sebastian found himself smiling. He could not tell what Ciel was thinking, he did not have the power to read minds, but whenever Ciel's mind turned towards him the contract would pull taut and stick in the forefront of Sebastian's mind.

Oh, his young master would taste so sweet.

He knew that Ciel was supposed to be taking his Latin lessons. It was probably why he was distracted. There was nothing more boring than Latin. Sebastian knew this because he'd been around when it had been _invented_. He'd hated it then, he still didn't like it much now. He tolerated it as part of the English language. He much preferred to communicate in his original language, but he doubted there was anyone left alive who spoke even a bastardised version of that language now. English was a good enough substitute.

He continued his duties, cleaning the fireplaces, dusting the library, making sure that the rooms that were not in use weren't falling into disrepair. At four o'clock he made his way to Ciel's office. The tutor was just leaving, looking slightly wild eyed. Sebastian didn't make eye contact with him. There was no need to.

"It is time for afternoon tea, my lord," Sebastian said as he bowed. Ciel was twirling a pen between elegant fingers, his single eye staring down at whatever was on his desk.

"I don't want afternoon tea today Sebastian," he replied. Sebastian ignored a twitch of annoyance.

"Yes my lord," he replied. Ciel didn't so much as look at him. He took a few steps forward. "Is there anything-"

"I wish to be alone. That's an order," Ciel snapped in reply. Sebastian felt a thrill go through him at that, going down his back and into his groin, sitting there warmly. He smirked.

"Yes, my lord," he replied, trying to keep his excitement to himself. He didn't know what it was about Ciel, but the two juxtaposing sides of his personality intrigued him. The forcefulness of a master, yet the fragility of a raped child. It was delicious. It was almost inhuman. It made Sebastian want to lick his lips and devour him.

"I gave you an order didn't I?" Ciel growled out. Sebastian bowed and backed out of the room. Outside Maylene was pushing the trolley that was loaded with all the afternoon tea preparations that Sebastian had gone through. She tilted her head to the side, confused, when she saw Sebastian closing the door behind him.

"Our young master wishes to be left alone. He does not want afternoon tea," he told her. Maylene frowned.

"Is the young master sick?" she asked, putting her hand to her mouth. "We should call a physician!"

Sebastian looked at the door and shook his head. "He did not appear so. I will leave it up to you and the others to dispose of the afternoon tea service," he said as he walked away. He could almost hear Finny's cheer already.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ciel grew thinner. There hadn't been much to him anyway. Puppy fat belonged to happy children. Sebastian knew that Ciel's body was sleek and toned and almost adult, were it not for the fact that it was hairless. He also knew that Ciel was almost certainly starving himself.

He could think of no reason why however. Every time he tried to force Ciel to eat, he was ordered away and it became a battle to evade orders. If he coaxed, he was accused of treating Ciel like a child. If he ignored, Ciel would accuse him of not caring. If he simply stood there waiting, Ciel would find him something to do.

In the end, Sebastian gave in trying to do it on his own. He prepared a banquet and invited as many people as he could. Including Lady Elizabeth. Together they conspired to tell Ciel it had all been her idea. She didn't seem to mind that much. Oblivious as she was to Ciel's dark past, she could see her friend wasting away in front of her.

That night Ciel was forced to come face to face with the consequences of not eating. Sebastian watched as he tried to eat normally, but turned green. He had to excuse himself to be sick as his stomach couldn't handle the rich food. When he returned and Elizabeth forced him to dance, he swooned on the dancefloor and Sebastian had to swoop in to prevent his head from cracking against the floor.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth had clutched his hand tightly. Sebastian had gently forced her to let go.

"The young master needs rest," he said, and left their guest to enjoy the party. Ciel stirred only once in his arms on the way to the bedroom, but when he put his young master on the bed he was wide awake once more.

"My father... I discovered something about my father..." he said. Sebastian said nothing. Within him the contract burned, sensing that it was closer to completion.

"I... it's nearly over, isn't it?" Ciel asked. "All this. Dancing with Elizabeth. Working for Her Majesty. Being... being you Master..." The boy picked at the sheets of the bed looking miserable. Sebastian reached out to undress him, letting him speak if he wished to.

"Sebastian... What happens after you take my soul?" he asked. Sebastian's fingers paused on the buttons of Ciel's shirt.

"You are curious tonight, young master. You are not afraid of what is to come, are you?" he asked. Ciel's single eye fixed on him. There was no wavering there. Still stubborn. Still determined.

"I'm not afraid of anything you can do to me, Sebastian," he replied. Sebastian felt a smirk come to his lips.

"Are you ordering me to tell you how I plan to defile your soul, my lord?" he asked, just to be sure. Ciel leaned back against the bed, his shirt unbuttoned all the way down but not shucked off his shoulders.

"No. I'm ordering you to do it without hesitation, no matter how repulsive it is," he said, pulling off his eye patch slowly.

"Your soul is not repulsive, my lord," Sebastian assured him, pulling the blanket up over Ciel's still clothed body. "It is strawberries and cream to a demon like me."

"You are a liar, Sebastian," Ciel replied, closing his eyes. Sebastian turned down the oil lamp. "There is no way my soul tastes of anything nice anymore."

"I do not lie, young master."


End file.
